


mickey mouse

by luckycharmz



Series: the sweet life [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Marshmallow Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Lily Gallagher Milkovich knows a secret
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: the sweet life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585738
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	mickey mouse

**Author's Note:**

> a short one shot i wrote in 40 minutes and realized i wanted to add more to this verse. 
> 
> **
> 
> Lily- 14 months  
> Ian- 22  
> Mickey- 23

It’s a lazy Sunday morning, Lily’s sitting beside her daddy Ian on the couch watching cartoons- well Mickey Mouse to be exact because apparently the theme song is too damn catchy. And maybe it is to Ian too. 

It’s only the two of them because Ian knows this is the one day that Mickey and him have off with their busy schedules and as much as Mickey tells him to wake him up, he doesn’t. He sees his soft features and hears quiet snores and can’t bring himself to wake him. Having Mickey catch up on his much needed rest brings just as much joy to him as a date night out would. So he doesn’t him wake up.. even though he knows Mickey will argue with him about it later. But Ian figures it’s all worth it when Mickey wakes up with blanket marks on his face and no trace of grumpiness- well from _sleep_ that is.

He doesn’t need to wake Lily because she knows this is Sunday, the one morning she’s _allowed_ to watch TV all morning and who is she to say no? 

They eat cereal on the couch and Ian even makes silly faces at her until she’s dripping milk down her chin. They race over who can finish their milk first, he frowns when he _loses_ and then lets out a small laugh. Grabbing his phone quickly and turning it to face them, he shows her, her face. They both erupt into a fit of giggles and Ian clicks a few photos, maybe - _for sure_ \- he’ll print them and add them to the frames on the hallway wall. “Your mustache looks better than mine, baby.” He murmurs into her hair as he comes down from laughing. 

“Dad..” She murmurs all gentle and gooey, it makes Ian’s insides melt. It’s the only real word she knows but she knows it well. She’s smarter than either of her dads and she’s only 14 months. He pulls her into his lap and they continue watching cartoons for a little while longer, Ian holding up Lily’s hands and dancing along with the music. 

“Told you to wake me up.” Comes a groggy voice from behind and then Mickeys standing in front of both of them. Rubbing an eye in his boxers, one of Ian’s long sleeve shirts and mismatched socks. It’s a sight Ian could damn well look at forever. 

“Told you I _wouldn’t_ , Mickey.” Ian shoots back with a grin but then Mickeys leaning down and kissing the top of his head and messing up Lily’s hair. 

Lily’s all too small hands grab Mickey’s wrist quickly in an attempt to pull him down and he goes with ease. Kneeling in front of her as he wiggles his brows. 

“You got somethin’ to say, bug?” He asks, eyes shifting up to Ian to see if he knows why her eyes have gone all wide. 

She hums for a moment, before tilting her head to look at the screen and then back at her dad. “Mickey... _mowse_?” She asks confusedly, one hand coming to hold Mickey’s cheek as much as possible- which is not at all. Her eyes are blown and her jaw falls slightly and it takes everything in Ian to not melt away as he looks at Mickey. He’s so fucking gone for his family and he plans to never hold back.

“ _Shh..._ ” He whispers, putting a finger over his lips and looking around to make sure no one has heard her. “It’s a secret, bug.” His voice is still quiet and clearly it’s working because Lily’s nodding and turning her head side to side, mimicking her dads actions. 

Ian thinks how the hell is it possible to fall in love all over again with the same two people. So he leans forward, his chin on Lily’s shoulder and smiles, for many reasons. Because this is his _family_ and him and Mickey are _married_ and _fathers_ to _their child_. Their more than perfect, beautiful, sunshine of a daughter and _finally_ because this is _it_ , this is _life_ now. 

He taps Lily’s chest with his finger and whispers, “Minnie Mouse?..” Playing along with the charade because there’s no way they’re robbing their child of the happiness they can give her. 

She gasps, her mouth falling into an _O_ shape like she just realized that maybe she _is_ Minnie. 

Mickey’s face falls soft, thinking how Ian’s so good at playing along and making things cooler than they are. So Mickey picks her up, “C’mere, Minnie Mouse.” She giggles and Ian watches as they sway to the music, clicking a few pictures before heading back into the kitchen and getting started on a round of blueberry-banana pancakes. Because  what the hell, it’s Sunday and they’re all together and he’s a complete sucker for his two people.


End file.
